


Life and Death

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Gen, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Mpreg, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Deathly Hallows, Violent Birth, not permanent death, trigger warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Newt and Gellert knew getting Newt pregnant could be dangerous, they thought they could handle it.They didn't expect it to be twins.





	Life and Death

“Please, my love- please-” Gellert begged, pressing kisses to Newt’s temple. 

The Magizoologist gave him a weak smile, the smell of blood filled practically every inch of the room. It didn’t bother Gellert- he didn’t even recognize the smell, what he did note was how much there was- too much. 

“Let me see them,” Newt murmured, his eyes straining to stay open. His curls stuck to his forehead, damp with sweat. His ordeal had been long- giving birth to the twins had been much more dangerous than any of them had anticipated. 

Despite a reluctance to leave his husband’s side, Gellert quickly went to the healers waiting outside, holding their newborn son and daughter. 

Gently, Gellert placed the children in their mother’s arms- possibly for the last time. 

“They’re so beautiful.” 

And, of course they were. The boy, who they had tentatively named Theseus Percival Grindelwald had his mother’s bright blue eyes but now slumbered on as if the chaos of his birth wasn’t a good enough reason to stay awake. The girl, Ariana Porpentina Grindelwald, on the other hand had her eyes wide open, as if taking in everything around her. One eye was bright blue and the other as black as the dead of the night. 

“Please, Newt just disarm me- one spell.” 

The Magizoologist glanced upward to his husband, smiling sadly. An unfamiliar tiredness in his eyes. 

“You know I never liked any of that stuff. Be good to them, yes?” Newt’s head rested against the copious amount of pillows he’d just been straining against a few moments earlier. 

“I can’t do this without you,” The Dark Lord cried, tears forming as he watched Newt refuse to be saved. He was a Master of Death- but it wasn’t good enough to sustain Newt. Only if Newt took ownership of the Elder Wand, which the Magizoologist wouldn’t do. 

“Of course- of course you,” Newt murmured, facing Gellert. “of course you can,” He started again. 

“You can do anything.” Newt’s eyes closed after that, never to open again. 

“Newt,” Gellert groaned, tears staining his face- he bit the end of his palm. A poor attempt to contain the screams and cries that fell from Gellert’s lips. They’d known the pregnancy was a dangerous idea but they both thought Newt was strong enough to get through it. But then there had been so much blood and they hadn’t anticipated having twins. 

The twins, by Morgana how could he do this without Newt? Could he even try? He didn’t know how families worked! He thought he’d have Newt by his side to navigate this! 

The German didn’t know how long he knelt there, staring at Newt- at Newt’s body. It wasn’t until Theseus woke up and began to cry- did the boy know his birth caused his mother’s death? 

Picking up both children was about as easy as one would expect but he refused to leave one. Ariana was still looking at her mother, but Theseus cried on. 

“Please, little one- “ Gellert tried to comfort the newborn, attempting to ignore his own despair. 

What happened next was unexpected, and made little sense to even the most knowledgable magic scholars and students of the Deathly Hallows Mythos. 

A pulse of magic echoed through the room, shattering glass and for a moment, Gellert thought Theseus’s cries were accidental bursts of magic. Outside the room, where he’d sent the healers he heard one of them scream followed by a loud thump. Before he could even think- to check to see that none of the glass had hit his children- the pulse ended and so did Theseus’ cries. The silence lasted maybe a heart beat before Newt was gasping awake. His eyes wide open, looking everywhere before settling on Gellert. 

The Magizoologist breathed heavily, staring not at Gellert, actually but their children. 

“What- what just happened?” 

For a moment, Gellert didn’t know what to do. He’d almost lost his husband- but, as far as he could tell now, Newt was fine. Aside from probably being exhausted. 

“Later,” the Dark Lord muttered, handing Theseus over to Newt who gratefully took their son. “Let’s just-” 

Sitting next to Newt on the bed, their daughter in his arms and their son in Newt’s arms. Newt- alive, he’d been gone for not even a day, hell maybe not even an hour but it had been indescribably awful. 

“Gellert,” The Magizoologist started before biting his lip and resting his head against his husband’s shoulder. “You didn’t do this.” 

“Nein- er no.” The language stumble was enough for Newt to know how truly rattled Gellert was. 

They sat in silence for a moment, hearing chaos outside but both too exhausted to see what was happening. Whatever it was couldn’t compare to the importance of this moment. The first time all four of them were together as a family. 

“I love you, little Salamander.” Gellert murmured, earning a tired smile from Newt. 

“And I love you, apparently that’s enough to stop even death itself.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaanndddd this is what happens when the master of death has kids lol. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com
> 
> If you like my stuff, consider buying me a coffee @ http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
